


You'll Always Have Me [Chan x Reader]

by Txeknee



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Cute, F/F, F/M, Forehead Touching, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, How Do I Tag, Hugs, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Other, Partial Nudity, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Kisses, Touch-Starved, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Txeknee/pseuds/Txeknee
Summary: Delicate fingertips pressed into flesh. All you could hear was the faint tick of the clock on the wall, Chan's quickened breathing and your own racing heartbeat. Chan worked his way from your hands, up your arms. Feather-light touches on your neck as he nosed his way across your jawline to your ear. A kiss to your earlobe, followed by a breathy whisper."God. You're so beautiful."ORWhen Chan comes home late one night, the only thing he can seem to think about is you.---------© 2019 TxekneeAll rights reserved.DO NOT REPOST.





	You'll Always Have Me [Chan x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this because I crave physical contact 24/7 but almost never get it? And so this is completely self-indulgent and I tried so hard to make it gender-neutral so that everyone who reads it can feel included! So there's (hopefully) no pronouns!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Comments are always much appreciated! Thank you for reading! 💜
> 
> EDITED ON 13 OCT, 2020.

The rain pattered softly against the glass of the window, the world outside grey and gloomy. You stood, looking out at the water rolling down the glass, watched it fall onto the cars driving past below, watched it shift the leaves on the trees as they swayed in the wind. As quietly as the world existed outside, the door creaked open slowly, clicking shut behind you. One, two, three seconds until slightly damp arms snaked their way around your body and a familiar cologne filled the air around you. You closed your eyes as Chan buried his head into your shoulder. Exhaling deeply, he spoke up. "Can I just- I just want to hold you. Is that okay?"

You laughed and shook your head. "You know that you never have to ask me that." He hummed an acknowledgment, blushing pink. He flashed a quick smile before turning you around to face him. He started to trail his fingers up and down your sides, sneaky fingers lifting the side of your shirt up and skirting around the bare skin of your hip. His hands fit around you perfectly, squeezing just barely, comforting you.

_It's almost like he knows that you needed it, too._

Once that was enough for him, he grabbed your wrists and pressed your back up against the nearest wall. Hands pinned delicately above your head, Chan's body looming over yours, you were sure the angle looked far more suggestive than it was. The two of you stood there, merely soaking in each other's presence. Although, if one of the other boys walked in right now-

"Babe? You okay?" Chan tilted his head, laughing a bit as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah," You smiled. You leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "I'm okay."

"Good." You watched as his eyes trailed over you, but they were not filled with lust. There was a lightness to them, a sparkle. Chan looked at you with pure awe and adoration. Letting go of your wrists, your hands fell to perch on either of Chan's sides. Standing with your back to the wall still, Chan took his time admiring you again - even if he did this almost every day. He moved his hands freely over your skin, taking in his fill and memorizing every curve and dip, every freckle and scar and stretch mark. Pulling him closer to you, you would never get used to his slender torso slotting into place like a puzzle piece right on top of your hips. 

Fingertips pressed into flesh as Chan's gaze grew darker with every faint tick of the clock across the room, your own racing heartbeat rivaling its pace. Chan worked his way from your hands, up to your arms. Feather-light touches on your neck as he nosed his way across your jawline to your ear, his hair tickling your skin along the way. A slow, heavy kiss to your earlobe, followed by a breathy whisper. 

"God. You're so beautiful." 

Chan's mouth found solace at the crook of your neck, where he began to leave soft kisses. You giggled, feeling him smirk from where his mouth was connected with your shoulder. _He knew how much you liked soft touches, knew how much you simply craved them._

He worked his hands into your sides, massaging what he could while standing in front of you. A kiss to your forehead and then your face was being tilted upwards. "Lay down with me?"

You nodded in response and watched as he turned into a completely different person, taking off in almost a full giddy sprint to the mattress. Stifling a laugh and shaking your head because - _god, what a dork - _and also because somewhere along the way, his shirt had been disposed of and was now laying forgotten about on the floor as he waited expectantly for you to join him, a huge dimpled grin on his face. _Pat, pat, pat! _Pause. He looked at you with big doe eyes before _pat, pat, pat! _Much like a cat, he smoothed out the space next to him, his dimples and crescent eyes making your heart melt. Leaning against the door frame, you stared at him with a weird look on your face until he couldn't take it anymore.

"What?" He chuckled, light-heartedly.

"Nothing. Just- I really love you. You know that?" Chan's smile faltered, albeit slightly, before he rose and took the room in two strides over to you.

"Hey, I love you too. Are you sure you're okay?"

You smiled, tears in your eyes, but you weren't sad. You were just so happy to have someone like him, someone who was this kind to you, someone like Chan is hard to come by and the fact that he chose you over anyone else was-

Blinking rapidly, a small tear escaped down your face and Chan was quick to respond. Wiping it away with the pad of his thumb, he took your hands in his and guided them to his face. He began to place soft kisses to your fingers, each one at first, and then moved to your palms. Placing tentative kisses to your wrists, he stopped, moving your hands to cup his cheeks while he watched you closely, quiet as he took in the situation, trying to find the right words to say. 

"You are so important to me, you know that? I would do anything for you. You'll always, _always_ have me, okay?"

You nodded your head as tears started trickling down one by one. Chan reached forward, your hands still on either side of his face, and pulled you in for a tight hug. You were all but forced to hug back, draping your arms over his neck and around his shoulders. It was so warm, so comforting. You could still smell the faint hint of rain that lingered on his skin or the shampoo in his hair. Just then, there was a knock on the door before light from the hallway bled into the room. A head poked carefully around the corner, eyes squeezed shut for a moment before opening one, and then the other. A sigh of relief, and then, "Guys, dinner's ready."

Chan smiled at the boy. "Thanks, Lix. Be down in a sec."

"Lee Felix! I told you not to bother them!"

"Aish, right! I'm sorr-"

"It's okay, Felix." You told him, looking at him genuinely. The younger boy let slip a nervous smile. A small nod, a bow, and then the door was shut once more. The silence now more deafening. You barely had any time to prepare for the attack you were met with when Chan's lips collided with your own. It wasn't rough, but it was intense. It was almost as if you could feel just how much he truly loved you with such little contact. You didn't even notice he had a hand on your waist still, and especially didn't know he had one on the back of your neck. 

It was short but so sweet, and when Chan pulled away, he was slightly breathless. Leaning his forehead against yours, he licked his lips before speaking. 

"Let's go get something to eat before it's all gone, yeah?"

"Yeah," You giggled, grabbing Chan's hand and interlaced your fingers, reaching up to place a kiss to his cheek. "I would like that."

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I just realized I posted this a few days before Chan's birthday! So! Happy early birthday Chan! 
> 
> Sorry that I didn't wait to post it, oof.


End file.
